Cross Out The Stars
by Mynameischloe
Summary: So what happened when Chris and Rachel left the pub at the end of Episode 10, Series 5?


**Cross Out The Stars**

"Do you normally sort of... jump in like that for damsels in distress?" Rachel asked after she'd stopped laughing, the alcohol numbing all rational thought and permitting her to continue the flirtatious banter that had flowed effortlessly between herself and her deputy since Max's departure. Hopefully, the punch Chris had administered earlier would ensure the ex Executive Head stayed well away from now on.

"Only when I fancy the damsel," Chris replied, surprised by his sudden forwardness and cursing the fact that he'd always been a bit of a lightweight when it came to drinking. Upon noticing the shocked expression on Rachel's face, he tried to backtrack. "Ooh. Sorry, I think I've had a bit too much to drink." He inhaled deeply, thankfully, as she giggled quietly, her lips curving upwards into a large smile.

"I think we both have." She stated matter-of-factly and for the first time that evening the space between them filled with an awkward silence. Their eyes darted around the room as they attempted to look at everything but each other, until finally Chris found his voice and asked:

"Just out of curiosity, how drunk would you say you were?" Rachel swallowed, the implications of his question hovering distractedly in the air, holding both of them together with an invisible rope. Carefully, she chose her answer.

"Um. I think I'm sober enough to know that it, erm... won't be a good idea." She replied. Her tongue darted out mid-sentence to moisten her lips, suggesting that she wasn't being entirely truthful. Although Chris noticed this, he knew it would take a lot to break down the walls around his boss' professionalism and he looked away in defeat.

"Yeah," he agreed, but as his eyes flicked back up to hers he noticed something different, something rebellious; as though she'd been in a situation like this before but had let the opportunity slip through her fingers. He watched her slide elegantly off her chair and close the small distance that separated them, her hand reaching out and resting suggestively on his thigh as she leaned upwards and whispered evocatively into his ear:

"But I'm drunk enough to not give a damn about the consequences." She smirked wickedly, silently indulging in the way she'd rendered him completely speechless. "I'll get my coat, then, shall I?" She offered, raising an eyebrow at his incapability to form words before sauntering off to where her coat was piled on top of Steph's, Ruby's and Jo's.

"Leaving so soon?" Slurred a very drunk Steph, as she slipped her arms into the thick material and turned back to where Chris was sitting, from where he still hadn't moved, his eyes transfixed on the woman before him.

"Yeah, sorry guys," she explained, as the three women sat around the small table began to giggle loudly, noticing she was talking more to their deputy than she was to them. "I've just got things I need to _do_." And without a backwards glance, she strolled confidently towards the exit, behind Chris (who had finally remembered how to use his brain) as he hastily shoved his suit jacket on.

Outside there was already a taxi waiting. Sharing a small, reassuring smile, they both climbed in, sitting impossibly close as the driver peered over his shoulder, waiting to be given his directions.

"Your place?" Chris asked, his heart beating furiously in his chest, his nervousness completely clouded by alcohol. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yours is closer." She replied simply, as he turned to face her disbelievingly. Rachel Mason had said so many implausible things tonight, so many things he'd have never expected of her, but he liked it and if the look in her eye was anything to go by then the night was about to get even more unexpected.

His own eyes fell to her pouting lips and he wondered how he'd been able to resist them for so long and so, muttering the road he lived on to the driver, he wrapped his fingers around her neck and pulled her into him, hungrily crushing his mouth atop of hers as the car began to move. She responded eagerly, passion and lust blending with the alcohol she'd consumed to create an excitement that swam like sharks through her veins; through her heart.

She wanted this. She wanted this so much. She'd wanted it the minute Chris had defended her in front of Max earlier. In fact, she'd wanted it long before tonight, longer than she dared to admit. Her thoughts briefly flickered to Eddie. Was this too soon? Was she really over him yet? But then Chris' tongue pushed past the barrier of her lips and began exploring her mouth and everything but the taste of him was erased from her mind.

The journey to Chris' house didn't take long and neither occupant of the back seat was immediately aware that the taxi had come to halt. They pulled away breathless and giggly as the driver coughed loudly to get their attention which, only moments previously, had been focused solely on each other. Hastily passing over a five pound note, Chris jumped out of the car, followed closely by Rachel as she pursued him across the small driveway which led to his front door.

Without even attempting to find his keys, he grabbed the top of her arms and spun her around, silencing her squeal of exhilaration as he reconnected his lips with hers, pressing her between the wooden door and his body, the evidence of his want for her now clearly realised as her hips bucked teasingly up against him. Minutes passed without recollection; hands roamed and bodies were explored atop of clothes until neither could take it anymore.

Rachel tore herself away from the bruising kiss, smirking gleefully at Chris' breathlessness and whimper of dissatisfaction.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" She asked whilst playfully twisting his tie around her fingertips. Chris didn't need telling twice. He quickly retrieved his keys from his pocket and blindly attempted to find the keyhole, his eyes still firmly fixed on the woman before him. Finally, a lock clicked and both of them stumbled into the hallway...

Rachel couldn't help but gasp as she was slammed up against the nearest wall, Chris' body and lips quickly repositioning themselves where they had left off outside. His hands were everywhere, exploring every inch of her, mapping her curves and committing every little detail to memory.

When the need for oxygen became too great, she tore her lips away from his, prompting his kiss to travel sloppily across her cheekbone and towards her earlobe; he took the sensitive skin between his teeth and nibbled lightly. The effect of such a simple action was instantaneous. Rachel felt her knees buckle beneath her as a white-hot flash of ecstasy shot through her entire body; the grip she had of Chris' shirt tightened and his support was the only reason she was still able to remain upright.

Hearing his throaty laugh - a signal of triumph at how he had managed to reduce his usually calm and composed boss into a quivering wreck - she pushed him away with the little remaining strength she had left and found her voice again.

"Bedroom." It wasn't a question.

Smirking, Chris grasped one of her hands in his, wrapping his fingers tightly between hers, and pulled her quickly towards the staircase on the other side of the hallway. Before they had even reached the third step their lips were locked again, passion and lust clouding their logically-thinking minds so effortlessly; taking the quickest possible route to the bedroom was delayed for the time being.

The next time they pulled away for air, her suit jacket had found its way to the floor and she had no recollection of how it had gotten there. She didn't have long to dwell on it, however, as Chris' hands enclosed her waist and pulled her up a few more stairs. Her skirt was next to go, the zip slackening with ease as she sat on the nearest step to kick it off fully.

And then he was above her, pinning her against the carpet, the edges of each step digging uncomfortably into her back as his kissed his way from her mouth to her cheek to her chin and to her neck until he finally reached her pulse point, sucking gently and relishing in the gentle moan that escaped from her plump, red lips; all signs of the scratchy, abrasive edges of carpet momentarily erased.

One of his hands found her thigh; smooth, delicious skin now available to his touch as he encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist. Rachel obliged willingly, closing what was left of the tiny gap between their bodies. Then, with strength Rachel didn't know he possessed, Chris lifted her gracefully from the floor and began carrying her the remainder of the way up the stairs, stating with a chuckle:

"I'm not having you blaming me for any carpet burns in the morning." She giggled with him, feeling safe in his arms as his grip tightened protectively around her. She used the time it took to get from the stairs to his bedroom door to kick her boots off, leaving them strewn hap-hazardously across the landing floor.

His bedroom door was already ajar meaning neither had to relinquish their hold on the other to try and open it. Once inside, Chris used his foot to kick it closed with a loud thud, blanketing them in shadowy darkness.

"You could have tidied up a little, Mr Mead," Rachel smirked, noticing old shirts and trousers mingled with odd socks and used towels lay across his floor as he carried her further into the room, treading carefully over the mess. Finally, she felt herself being lowered carefully, her body sinking delightfully into the mattress of his bed.

"Yes, well, I wasn't exactly expecting company tonight," he replied as he stood before her, his heart pounding ruthlessly against his ribcage as his eyes roamed across her perfect figure; the perfect figure that was, for tonight at least, all his. "And besides, this is my house, my room..."

"Chris." Rachel pulled herself up into a sitting position and reached out one of her hands, grabbing hold of his tie like she had done when they had first arrived at his home. "Shut up." She then yanked it towards her, forcing Chris to follow its journey until he was on top of her, kissing her forcefully as his fingertips hooked underneath the edge of her top. In one swift movement, it had been flung over his shoulder leaving her body beautifully exposed but for only her underwear.

It was time for the fun to begin...

Rachel took advantage of Chris' over-indulgence of her body, flipping him over onto his back and straddling him, her hands pushing powerfully against his shoulders as he sat up, attempting to force her beneath him again. Realising that her strength was nothing compared to his, she resorted to Plan B. She kissed him and she kissed him hard, running her tongue across his lips as he welcomed her in without hesitation. His muscles quickly relaxed; he had obviously got the message. She was in charge.

She pushed against him again and smirked as he willingly lay back against the pillows, his breathing somewhat more erratic than it had been seconds previously. Flicking stray strands of hair back over her shoulders, she slackened the knot of his tie and pulled it from him but instead of just throwing it to join her own clothes, she slipped it over her head and left it to hang loosely around her neck - she had plans for it later.

She leaned down seductively, her lips lingering millimetres above his as her eyes found his; a fiery blaze of darkness and desire and she found herself completely lost. She felt his hand reach up, his fingers curling around her neck just beneath her hairline, pulling her towards him, closing the gap that remained. Their mouths connected in a frenzy of fervour and passion, Chris' teeth occasionally biting down on her bottom lip, drawing forth a delicious moan from the very depths of her.

Blindly, with one arm resting above his head to steady herself, she began to tackle the buttons of his shirt, her self-control diminishing slowly with every second that passed. Finally, she managed to prise it open and without breaking the kiss, helped Chris shrug it quickly from his body, flinging it, superfluous, to the floor of the bedroom. She immediately dragged herself away from him, his groan of disappointment at the loss of contact echoing around the silent room.

Retrieving the tie from around her neck, she smiled cheekily, hearing his breath catch in his throat as he came to the swift realisation of what she was about to do. Taking both his wrists in her hands, she tightened a knot around them before pulling them up and over his head, tying the other end of the material around the bedposts. He was completely at her mercy and she knew he didn't dare protest. The bulge visible in his trousers was enough to confirm that he definitely wanted this still.

Grinning manically, she descends again, her lips finding the bare skin of his upper torso and tasting him for the first time. He growls beneath her, his arms pulling at his restraints as her tongue runs across his nipple, nipping lightly, before travelling further down. As she kisses against the prominent muscles of his abdomen, her fingernails toy lightly with the narrow strip of hair that disappears below the waistline of his remaining clothes.

One of her hands finds his belt and she unbuckles it with ease, shimming herself further down his body until her knees are level with his. From this position, she is able to pull him free of both his trousers and boxers - Chris' hips leave the bed in an attempt to make the removal as quick as possible. When both garments are discarded, she finds his eyes again and they remain there until the last possible second until she takes him into her hot, wet mouth.

She feels him shudder as her tongue slides moistly across the underside of him as she begins a slow, tormenting rhythm, not quite able to take him all and using her hand to pleasure the areas she can't reach. She hears him groan, an inarticulate sound of longing as she changes motions. Her tongue now swirls around the tip and she can feel him almost snapping the bedposts in half as he attempts to free himself, the magic of her mouth quickly becoming too much for him to bare. His breathing is irregular and his skin is layered with moisture and just when she knows he is about to let go, she stops.

"Rach!" He cried desperately, his legs thrashing madly as she simply stared at him smugly. She climbed back up his body so she is knelt just below his hips.

"We can't just let you have all the fun, can we?" She whispered throatily, getting his full attention, watching as his eyes rake her entire body in desire. Rachel knew that he was desperate for her to untie him now so that he could return the favour, but she had other ideas. Reaching behind her, she found the clasp of her bra and unclipped it. The material became slack against her heaving breasts and as she pulled the straps slowly down her arms and off, she heard Chris gulp heavily. He was really going to break the bed soon if she continued this teasing but she just couldn't help herself.

Her hand fluttered against her own skin. She caressed the muscles of her shoulders and neck lightly watching as his eyes darkened even more than she had thought possible. She swept further downwards, across her collarbone until she reached the outside of one of her breasts, swirling a fingertip against the sensitive flesh, feeling her nipples harden as the pressure within her stomach began to increase, her pleasure only ignited further at the thought of Chris watching her do this.

Shaking back her hair, she moved her hand further down her body, reaching the hem of her underwear before pausing, her fingers drumming questioningly against the black lace.

"Don't stop." Chris' voice was commanding, but she detected the slight tremble and he continued to watch her in complete awe. Running her tongue along her bottom lip, she allowed her index finger to slip deftly inside her knickers, her head lolling to the side as she found the beginnings of what she was searching for. Steadying herself with her free hand against his stomach, she allowed a second finger to join the first, friction quickly lost to the slip-sliding evidence of the night she and her deputy had shared so far. Her own breathing became as shallow as his, her whole body responding gloriously as small moans began involuntarily escaping into the darkness of the room. She didn't know how much of this she could take before the volcano inside her erupted fiercely; she could already feel the distant rumble of ecstasy shooting through her thighs and into her groin. If she didn't stop now, she was afraid she would fall alone, like she had many other lonely nights. But here, she didn't have to. She had this kind, caring, gorgeous young man lay naked and frantic to share the bliss and harmony with her and she wasn't about to give that up.

Abruptly stopping her ministrations, she hooked her fingertips through her final piece of clothing, pulling it swiftly down her smooth legs and off in one fluid movement. Wasting no time, she positions herself above him, using one hand to guide him to the source of the searing heat that flows from her. After one last glance, she slides down over him and they both gasp in unison as he filled her completely.

She breathed his name as she began the torturously slow movements of her hips against him, satisfaction burning through her veins with every plunge. She hears him groan her name and she knows what he wants; knows what he needs if he is too hold onto his sanity. Reaching forwards, she loosens the knot in the tie that binds him and he slithers free. Without warning, his hands are on her hips and his mouth is pressed urgently against hers. He flips her over; touching every inch of exposed flesh he can reach, pounding into her relentlessly as if paying her back for what she had done to him.

She moaned loudly, keeping to his demanding rhythm as he clasps the underside of one of her thighs, pulling it upwards to allow him deeper into her. The pleasure is bordering on unbearable; she knows neither of them will last much longer. Her hands locate his forearms and she squeezes them tightly, telling him wordlessly that he can let go. And he does; growling violently as Rachel concurrently exploded, her inner muscles clamping down firmly on him as white-hot lightening flickered against her closed eyelids. They rode the wave together, pressed skin-on-skin, shuddering and trembling.

And then it was over.

As Chris rolled off of her and pulled the covers – they had managed to fall off the bed and onto the floor – over their naked bodies, Rachel began to wonder what the morning would bring...


End file.
